


Unconditionally

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hi okay so I’m back in the span of like two hours but I HAVE A GOOD REASON, so I thought for the game right Unconditionally by Katy Perry Will you fucking talk to me And Don’t touch me!! Like angst to fluff I thought it would be good Sorry if I’m overwhelming you❤️❤️ Ps. With my husband angel please 😘
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 2





	Unconditionally

“ **Don’t touch me!** ” you yelled as you yanked your arm away.

You had walked away from him. You needed to so that you wouldn’t say something that you would regret. You had placed your heart in his hands, trusting that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, and that was a lot to ask, almost too much.

You don’t know how long you walked, but when you finally pulled yourself from your thoughts you were in your favorite place to think. Your fights with Angel had never been this bad and you began to wonder if this was the beginning of the end for you two.

Your solitude was cut short when you heard a truck door slam, and from the sound of the footsteps, yu knew it was Angel.

He sat down next to you and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

“Y/n, we need to talk this out,” he said after a few moments of silence.

You ignored him and continued to stare ahead and he huffed.

“Look, I get why you’re upset, I should have called, but I’m here now isn’t that good enough?” his voice was near a begging tone now

You rolled your eyes but continued to ignore him. Maybe he’d get the hint and leave you alone.

He moved into your line of sight. “ **Will you fucking talk to me?** ” he yelled. He looked like a dragon the way smoke was pouring out of his mouth and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Finally,” he smiled. “Look, I get that you’re mad at me, but walking away like that doesn’t help to fix things.”

“I know,” you sighed, “I just didn’t want to say anything hurtful, ya know?”

“I get it,” he said as he pulled you into a hug. “ _Know that you are worthy and I will love you unconditionally._ ”


End file.
